Robot monkey zombies team
by monkey robot fan
Summary: una horrible ....historia...
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic en fanfiction….no sean duros…………

* * *

Esta historia se trata de heroes que trataron de defender lo que amaban...pero luego se dan cuenta de que querian defender aquello...de ellos mismos...o no?

* * *

Shuggazoon……un planeta lejano en una galaxia lejana…….cinco héroes y un elegido…. 

Siempre protegiendo a su planeta de los posibles males….pero este DIA llegara algo o alguien que podrá cambiar todo un mundo….

En uno de los sectores mas obscuros de shuggazoon se puede ver a algo cayendo desde el cielo hacia un contenedor de basura….un humano….un hombre….

''auch''—decía el hombre de ojos oscuros, pantalones jeans, camisa y cabello oscuro—''denme la matricula del portal con el que choque y…. '' – se detuvo al ver la ultramoderna ciudad—'' ¿podrian darme un mapa de este lugar?...¿donde diablos estoy?¡¡''

El nombre de este hombre es Ashley J. williams, traído de otra dimensión por causas que se explicaran mas tarde …

En otro lugar de chuggazoon …

''extraño''—dijo un mono plateado, llamado antaury estaba en su habitación tratando de meditar…

''¿que cosa antaury?''—un chico al lado de este mono pregunto

Antaury: siento dos presencias que…no pertenecen aquí…

Chiro ¿crees que nos causen problemas?

Antaury : no lo se….

Con Ash

Ash: repasemos….no tengo ni una miserable idea de donde estoy…..solo se que es una de esas ciudades ultramodernas…y….—ash empieza a recordar algo—

Recuerdo :

Ash se encuentra en un lugar totalmente azul y una vos le habla

Luz : ashley williams ven hacia la luz…

Ash ¿ esa?

Cuando Ash entra a la luz ve a miles de personas entrando con el , luego ve a un ángel …

Ángel : lo siento señor….sin escopetas ni motosierras hasta este punto…

Ash ¿se refiere a esto? – dijo tras señalar su mochila—

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Un gran grito se escucho de una de las personas …

Fin del recuerdo…

Ash : auch….mi cabeza….tal vez…

Luego un gran ruido se escucho detrás de el , un vagabundo empezó a brillar y dijo …

Vagabundo : ''este mundo caerá y un ejercito de muertos se alzara ''

Ash ¿asi?. tengo una queja...--tras decir esto golpea al bagabundo poseido y este cae inconsiente--

Ash escucha un estruendo…

Ash ¿Qué demo.?

Se acerca al lugar y ve a un mono metalico de color verde ( otto) cortando en pedacitos a una criatura….

Otto : toma eso sin forma , esto te enseñara a no meterte con el escuadrón

Tras dicho acto el mono sale de la escena...

Ash:guau... desde cuando dejan salir a los animales del zoologico? y que demonios eran esas cosas?

Siguió al mono con total cautela hasta una especie de robot gigantesco por donde el mono entro en una especie de puerta tras teclear un código…..

Ash—mirando al gigantesco robot-- : debería tener uno de estos….pero primero lo primero...

Timbre del ciber robot : ''notifique y diga el origen de su problema''

Ash : oh si...mi problema ...--ash saca su escopeta y dispara contra el timbre hasta destruirlo--

15 minutos despues...

''bueno...''nos dices que tienes en contra de nestro timbre o pasamos a la parte en que pateamos tu trasero hasta la proxima semana''

Dijo una ciber mono,nova, rodeada de todo su equipo mientras agarraba a ash del cuello y lo alsaba...

antaury : controlate nova...este hombre quiere algo...y eso debe ser ayuda...

nova ; como digas ...pero no me hago responsable si te dispara--dijo mientras soltaba a ash--

antaury : digano...quien es usted ? y cual es su problema?

ash : mi nombre es ashley, pero me dicen ash...vengo a advertirles de algo...

antaury : lo escucho...

ash : muy pronto este mundo se vera afectado por la amenaza de unos seres, una especie de zombies, los ''deadites''

otto ¿deaque?

gibson ¿zombies?

antaury : diganos, de donde consiguio esa informacion ...

ash : de un bagabundo...pero no es lo importante aqui...he combatido a esos seres en el pasado ...aun cuando me encerraron en el manicomio...

chiro : un vagabundo...

nova :ha...--riendo disimuladamente--

sprx : un..ja..

ash : dejen de reirse, monos metalicos de pacotilla ...me van a agradecer ...me van a..--no pudo continuar ya que sentia como un rayo lo levantaba lentamente, el rayo del taladro de gibson, que luego lo lanzo lejos del lugar--

chiro ¿donde lo lanzaste?

gibson : creo que debia tomar un poco de agua..no creen?

se escucha el trasmisor de antaury...

antaury : umm...tenemos una hemergencia en el centro...vamos--mientras encendia sus propulsores y era seguido por el resto --

Chiro : antaury ¿crees que ese tipo tenga algo que ver con lo que sentiste en la meditacion?

antaury : no, ese hombre solo era un loco, lo que senti era algo mas fuerte que el...

chiro ¿que podria ser?

antaury : no lo se...pero debe se algo muy poderoso...

Con ash

''desagradable''--el heroe dijo despues de salir de un estanque repleto de peces--que podria ser peor?

El cielo en shuggazoon empieza a cambiar a un color negro

y rayos color purpura empiezan a ocupar y aparecer en el cielo...

Ash : no...esta pasando...tengo que apurarme--ash sale rapidamente hacia el centro, que no quedaba lejos de ahi--

Ash : Escuchenme todos ¡¡¡¡este es el fin del mundo ¡¡¡¡¡--gritaba euforico hacia toda la gente que pasaba por ahi..

''no eres solo un loco...si no tambien un loco reboltoso''

dijo sprx luego de aterrizar seguido de todo su equipo...

Chiro : que sugieras que hagamos antaury?

antaury : gibson ¿ puedes explicar este cambio de clima?

gibson : es un fenomeno atmosferico que nunca habia visto...sea lo que sea...no es normal...

antaury : chiro...¿querrias llevarte a nuestro invitado?

chiro : esta bien antaury..

5 minutos despues...

''sueltame ...sueltame¡¡¡¡''

decia ash tratando de escaparse de una cuerda y de los brazos de chiro que este lo cargaba en su espalda y era elevado por su propulsor...

chiro : lo siento pero mi equipo se encarga de algo y no queremos que interfieras...por tu bien...

Ash : espera...esto me hace recordar...

Recuerdo

Una de las personas grita en el portal azul donde ash estaba, y la razon es simple...en frente de ash se puede ver un mono metalico de color marron sin pupilas y con la boca llena de sangre tratando de deborar a las personas...ash saca su pistola y le dispara ...pero el mono lo golpea y este cae hacia una luz...

Fin del recuerdo

Chiro : y ...reconocerias al mono que te hiso esto si lo vieras de nuevo?

Ash : si...el...

Chiro volteo y vio a todo su escuadron tirado con mordiscos en sus cuerpos...y un mono de color marron...sosteniendo a antaury luego de morderlo y de comerle la parte que este le saco...

Chiro : no...--lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos--

''continuara''


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews..ah y antaury yo lo escribi asi por que me segui de la version inglesa... gracias igual..

* * *

''no¡¡¡¡'' 

se escucho el grito de chiro vajando a toda velocidad hacia la ecena, provocando que ash callera al suelo...

el mono marron dirigio su mirada hacia chiro...quien saco una lanza de energia de sus manos...

''lanza de chiro¡¡¡''--grito al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la lanza de energia, provocando que se estrechara en el cuerpo de mono marron y lanzarlo lejos de ahi...luego va con el muribundo antaury quien estaba debil tras la mordida de esa criatura...

chiro : antaury...responde por favor...esto no puede estar pasando...--dijo chiro mientras sostenia el cuerpo de su compañero...

ash:ehh...niño...no se como decirte esto...pero tus amigos...

chiro¿que?--al esperar ver a sus amigos, el escuadron,en el mismo estado que antaury, los ve como se levantan de la nada...como si no tuvieran ningun daño...--estan...estan...¿bien?

sprx: al contrario...chiro...estamos...--sprx levanta su cabeza --!!!hambrientos¡¡¡¡--tras decir esto su boca empezo a producir espuma y sus pupilas empezaron a desaparecer...lo mismo le empezo a pasar al resto del escuadron...

nova ¿y sabes que lo saciara? ...tu carne¡¡¡¡--dijo nova mentras levantava su cabeza en el mismo estado que el de sprx...

otto :no lo dejen escapar¡¡¡

antaury : c-chiro escuchame...debes escapar...

chiro : no...no puedo dejarte...

ant !!ahora¡¡¡

En ese momento chiro agarra a Ash (quien estaba sujeto por cuerdas) y activa sus propulsores y escapa de la horrible escena...

sprx: no¡¡¡ se nos escapa¡¡¡¡--decia sprx a punto de activar sus propulsores...

ant :no¡¡¡

* * *

Con Ash y chiro...

los dos se refugian en el piso mas alto de uno de los edificios lejos de ahi...

Ash :guau...ahora nuestro problema se multiplico...

Chiro :tu¡¡...tu trajiste esto¡¡¡--dijo tras golpear a ash en la cara

Ash :oye...--tratando de recuperarse del golpe--yo te lo dije..

Chiro: dime como curarlos...!!!ahora¡¡¡¡

Ash : lo siento...no hay cura niño...lo siento..tu ciudad esta condenada...

* * *

En la ecena ...

sprx ¿no? me estas diciendo que no...

ant : no te preocupes ...--antaury levanta sus cabeza ...la cual se encuentra igual que sus compañeros-- ...tenemos todo un mundo--una horrible sonrisa se forma en su rostro...

''continuara'' 


End file.
